MY HEIR- A DOUBLE SELECTION
by Sabeling
Summary: My version of The Heir. Eadlyn, Maxon, America and Ahren are still in it, other characters are different. Eadlyn hears her mother talking about Prince Ahren's Selection and she laughs, but now she is asked to do a Selection too. Will Eadlyn Cooperate and do the Double Selection, or will she fall in love with someone else before?
1. Prolouge

**Disclaimer- The original characters, like Maxon, America, the Singer family and the Schreave Family, Kiera Cass created and I do not own them, the selected men and woman not in the original books are mine so is the royal dog they have, and the plot is mine.**

 **A/N This is my version of the Heir, it is not like the book, and some characters are different. It's not the best, this is my first attempt at a chapter story fanfiction, my others are all one shots, so don't judge too much. But please if you have an idea or suggestion to improve my writing , review and i'll take it as constructive criticisms. So without further ado, here is MY HEIR**

 **My Heir**

 **Prologue:**

I was standing behind the closed door to my mother's study. She was speaking to an advisor about Ahren and I.

Ahren was my brother and my best friend. Half the time we were hugging each other and laughing at our jokes and the other half of the time… well that was a bit more complicated.

Because Mom and Dad were the King and Queen of Illeá, that made Ahren and I Prince and Princess of Illeá. Not only were we the prince and princess but we were heirs to the throne. However, we didn't know which one of us will be the next ruler because we were born on the same day.

Mom fell in love with Dad, and she loves her country and people, what she didn't love was the rule that the first born male was the heir, and any female had an arranged marriage to strengthen foreign bonds with neighboring countries. So her and dad changed the rules, like England, so that the first born, whether male or female would be the heir. Apparently, they hadn't taken into consideration the possibility of having twins. So instead of one of us being chosen to represent our nation, we were forced to learn the etiquette and diplomatic lessons as if we were both going to be the ruler.

Through the heavy wooden door I could pick up a few words. " Both learned...King or Queen…rule inspiredly... "

I heard mother pause to listen to what the advisor said. She spoke again sounding a little worried, her voice rising."Compete? Ruin and tear… family..."

She paused once more and I heard what the advisor replied with " Selection…35 ladies...love...the Prince"

Ha! I thought.

Ahren was forced to be included in centuries old tradition of the prince inviting thirty five girls from Illeá to compete for his love or his crown. I got caught up in a vision of Ahren kissing thirty five girls and me having to deal with all their broken hearts. I didn't realize they voices had become silent, until mother opened the door and promptly ran into me because I was stupidly not paying attention to what was happening and was about to get into trouble.

"Eadlyn!"

Mom yelled in surprise, not yet angry that I had been eavesdropping.

"Sorry Mother." I stuttered knowing I had to think of an excuse fast " I just needed to pick up the reports father said he'd left in here."

I rushed into the room, running to my small desk and picking up random papers, and hurriedly left the room, leaving her staring at me by the door.

 **It's short I know, I promise Ill put up the next chapter as soon as i've finished proof reading it. Please review to tell me what you think, and if you want me to continue this. If I get negative reviews, or no reviews I may jus stop, I don't want to waste my time to post something people won't read and don't like. But I'm sure you all will be nice, since this is MY FIRST CHAPTER STORY. Anyways, thanks, and on that note, adios amigos.**


	2. Chapter 1

**Hey wonderful people who took the time to check out my FIRST CHAPTER STORY! I have no idea how long this story will be and if people leave negative reviews or just don't review I may just not update anymore (YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED). Anyways I hope you all like it, it's different from the book, and on that note I will interrupt this with a short DISCLAIMER_ I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THE ORIGINAL CHARACTERS THOSE BELONG TO THE WONDERFUL AND BRILLIANT KIERA CASS OTHER CHARACTERS SUCH AS THE DOG AND THE SELECTED ARE MINE, SO IS THE PLOT. Back to the scheduled program, I ask you to review to let me know what you think, and what improvements I can make. But I won't keep you all waiting any longer, here is the first chapter!**

 **Chapter 1:**

"No! I won't go through with this just so Ahren won't have to suffer the embarrassment alone!" I couldn't believe it. Just a month ago I'd overheard mom and and the advisor talking about Ahren being the prize for the selection and having to choose a wife. At the time I had laughed about it, but now Mom and Dad were telling me I was to do it too. I was outraged. In my room I was starting to pace around, looking at the paintings Aunt May and I had done together, I was looking anywhere but at my parents, trying to come up with a better argument than "Its not fair!", I already knew Dad's answer to that, his infamous "Life's not fair speech". I'd always known my life would be full of sacrifices because I was royal, it was part of my duty as a member of the royal family and possible heiress to the throne and next queen. I wanted to be queen, without a doubt, but I hadn't expected the sacrificing would start so early. Mom and Dad shared a look, nodded and Dad spoke. "Eadlyn, you've never shirked your duties and this is one of those things that comes with this job and-"

I cut him off, too upset to listen and care what they had to say." Then maybe I don't want this job, and I don't want anymore civic duties, and I don't want the responsibility of making everybody happy with the country and me as their queen!" I was lying and they knew it. Being queen of Illeá was all I had ever dreamed about. Most little girls dreamed about being a ballerina and a princess, I was already both and what I wanted the most in the entire universe was to be Queen and make this country even better than Mom and Dad already did make it.

Now Mom was angry. "Eadlyn Rose Schreave! Even if what you said, you truly felt, you know that is not an option for you." She lowered her voice and came to hug me, I wanted to move away but her hugs were one of the best in the world and made life a bit brighter. Dad beamed at how tender she could be even as a red head and a spitfire, (as he called her). We sat down on my bed and holding my hand she took a deep breath. "Eadlyn honey, you were born into this world only a minute before your brother, it was your father and I's duty to have you." I glanced down and traced the pink flowers that were embroidered into my cream silk comforter with my free hand. She tipped her head down to meet my eyes and continued. " But it wasn't only our duty, and we weren't forced, we wanted to have children, and we love every minute we received for having you and your brother" She patted her abdomen where there was the slightest bump that you would see only if you were looking closely, and smiled "And now were are blessed enough to have another." I loved that I would have another sibling, one that I could help take care of, but I was still upset. I grumbled "I see where you're going, but that's not a fair comparison, you wanted to have children, I don't want to be made into some weekly entertainment for the public, I want to find love in my own time and in my own turn." Father intervened " That was a nice diplomatic answer Eady, objective, yet firm in your own beliefs." Ugh he just wanted to compliment me to soften me up. Well, I wasn't going to fall for it. Mom smiled lovingly at him and turned back to me. " I'm only saying, Yes it's your duty as Princess to do this but maybe, even as opposed to it as you are now, you will appreciate the experience, only the Lord knows what I would have done if my own mom hadn't paid me to enter the selection, I would never have had the chance to fall in love with your father." I pulled my head away from her shoulder gaping, I had no idea she had been so reluctant to be in the Selection. She was serious, but Dad seeking my stricken expression burst out laughing. He had an awkward shaking, and wheezing laugh that turned into a knee-slapping one. "Maxon!" Mom shrieked. "It's not funny." And like a five year old, she huffed and crossed her arms. Dad got control of himself and was wiping away tears from his eyes. _Sheesh, if I laughed like like I think Dad would have had me beheaded_ , _it's so bad,_ I thought to myself. He walked around to her and hugged her.

" I'm sorry my dear." I smirked remembering how Mom irrationally hated that endearment. He was smiling too, and I thought how funny it was that he was about have his butt kicked by mom and he knew it. He was waiting for it to happen. Surprisingly Mom didn't get upset, instead she grinned and cheekily reprimanded him. "What did I tell you about calling me 'My Dear'?" He scratched his head as if he was trying to remember, like she didn't say it everyday. " I should only call you that on wednesdays." She laughed and brazenly chucked him on the chin. " You're breaking a lot of rules, Your Majesty" His eyes brightened with an impish glint and said "You're my wife and the Queen, you can just pardon me." I let my parents have their moment, God knew they didn't have enough time to be silly with all the stress of running a country and I didn't begrudge their love. but I was still shell shocked at the bomb Mom dropped on me about her selection, I was impatient and wanted answers. "Ahem." They gooflishly looked at me seeming to come back to reality but still giggly and happy. Mom laughed musically, like a bell, and responded to my tactful non-question. "It's true, I didn't want to be Queen or even put my name in. I only did because my mom paid me off and Aspen convinced me to just try, for him. I was surprised I had been selected but your grandmother was ecstatic, she kept going on and on about how I was so beautiful, that I would capture the prince's heart, and would make a wonderful Queen. It was like she was already planning my marriage to your father before I even met him. I was terrified and mad and hurt but I went along with it, because I didn't want to be home either." I nodded understanding her reluctance, General Aspen Ledger was my Godfather today, but twenty years ago if Mom hadn't been selected he could have been my biological father. She started gushing " But look at what that choice, however unwilling I was in the beginning, has lead to. A wonderful, loving husband, two beautiful children with another one on the way, and the ability to make Illeá a better nation."

I thought about what she'd said. She had never wanted to be a part of the selection and hadn't even considered entering her name

until she was practically forced to, probably, to be able to give her family money if she was selected.

I might hate the idea of being entertainment for the people but maybe I could run the selection in such a way that it was taken seriously

by everybody. I looked back at my parents, whom seemed to be holding their breaths waiting for me to say something. I took a deep

breath, straightened my back into perfect posture like a princess accepting this was a sacrifice I had to make and said: "Okay, I

concede, this just may work."

 **Hey so that way chapter one, Eadlyn is difficult to wrap my head around, it's much easier to write in Maxon's or America's POV, but hey, I tried. Tell me what you all think by reviewing. If I get good reviews I'll update! (BLACKMAIL) Anyways I'm going to go eat cake and reread City of Bones again, I love Jace Wayland/Lightwood/Herondale and Clary Fray/Fairchild, but I think I love Will Herondale more, if you have read The Mortal Instrument Series but not The Infernal Devices go read it now! IT'S BETTER THAN TMI! I SWEAR TO ON THE ANGEL. (see what I did there?) Adios Amigos.**


	3. Chapter 2

**WOW I'm really turning out the chapters now, I guess this means people won't bombard me to write and update too much. I have another two chapters done, that just need to be proofread then I'll give them to you guys.**

 **As always the only thing I own are the characters I created and the plot, everything else is Kiera Cass's. I hope you all like this. I love Eadlyn's relationship with her brother, I think they are hilarious together. So without further ado, I present chapter two! Enjoy.**

 **Chapter 2:**

It had been just a little over a week since I had told my parents that I would do the Selection, and they were pleased. With all of the maids and butlers, chefs and advisors, and Mom and Dad running around dragging me with them everywhere because I apparently had the fashionable eye that Ahren didn't have, I hadn't had a chance to speak personally with Ahren about what was to become of us in the next few weeks. But tonight we had arranged a meeting to create a script for the Report tonight to announce the coming of the Double Selection, as we were calling it. I had met with Ahren and we began to write down ideas for our announcement. Taking a break from work for a moment I bit my lip and looked away, wanting to ask Ahren a question but afraid of the answer. Before this whole stupid idea I would never have been afraid. Being my twin though, he was so attuned to my emotions and he invited me to talk.

"Eady, what's up? talk to me and do stop gaping like a fish."

He said this all with a small smile on his face. I just realized I had been opening my mouth several times before closing it again, attempting to bring myself to ask him.

"Ahren?"

I didn't wait for him to respond.

"I know that this is a competition for both our hearts and the crown, but how will we know who's fighting for which?"

It was something that had been weighing heavily on my mind for a while.

" Well, you know as well as I do it's not just a competition for the selected, but one for us as well, that one of us will be chosen to be the next ruler. In my mind, you should be able to tell by who talks to one of us more than the other if that one is ahead in our little competition." He said.

I nodded still not reassured but getting there.

"If I was chosen would you still love me?"

This was my biggest fear, that if Mom and Dad made me queen, Ahren wouldn't talk to me anymore, or worse, he would hate me. Seeing my worry, Ahren stopped writing and turned to give me a hug. But he didn't say anything right away. One of the things I loved about my brother was that he took my concerns and question seriously and he would think through his answer before he'd actually reply to me. After he'd caught me in a hug, he let go and stared into my eyes to show me he was telling me the truth.

He said " Eady, You will always be my twin, and I would be disappointed that I didn't have the opportunity to make a difference as King, but I would never stop loving you or believing in you as Queen."

This was exactly what I needed to hear and that was what I told him before I gathered my papers, so I could ready myself for the Report this evening.

The stage for the report was usually set with Mom and Dad nearer to the center, but tonight Ahren and I were sitting in red chairs on the pedestal and we were in the direct middle, across from Gavril Fadaye. Gavril recently came back from retirement to witness and be a part of something as special as a Double Selection, and although he was graying, he still had his sense of humor.

"Good evening Illeá! Tonight we have a magnificent surprise from our two lovely and now grown up twins and a special announcement from Her Majesty, the Queen. But before that we will take a few minutes for His Majesty, King Maxon, to update us on foreign and domestic affairs."

Everybody clapped as Father moved to the podium and announced that our friends in New Asia had accepted a new treaty agreement, I personally knew how much this had been troubling him for the past year. And he was proud to say that finally all the castes had been absorbed and we were working on giving scholarships to individuals that had before been in lower castes to introduce them into subjects we believed they'd succeed in based on a standard test results. We could hear shouts from the audience blessing him as their savior but there was also some outcries from people who obviously used to belong to higher castes.

Sitting back down, Dad kissed Mom's cheek and she stood up to speak. "Thank you Illeá for your continued support of my family. I am pleased to include you in this special moment. I would like to tell you all that I am expecting the next member of the royal family next March ."

The moment Mom said this the entire room exploded in applause and shouts of congratulations. She took the compliments modestly and made her way back to her seat hugging Dad. Gavril was grinning from ear to ear.

"Thank you, your Majesty for letting us in on that amazing moment. I wish you and your blossoming family all the love and all the luck in the coming months of your pregnancy. Now may I proceed to the thing you have all been waiting for? Please welcome our lovely twins. Prince Ahren and Princess Eadlyn."

The lights came up over us and Ahren squeezed my hand before he spoke.

"Thank you Gavril for that magnificent introduction, but really I should be introducing you, as you have recently come back out of retirement."

I chuckled lightly along with Gavril, who replied with "Why don't you tell everybody why I've come out of retirement?"

Ahren smiled at the camera and said, "As many of you know, my sister and I have recently celebrated our nineteenth birthday, we view this as a time in our lives in which we transition from childhood to adulthood and we express this by looking for life long partners."

Ahren stopped speaking and allowed me to have a turn. I took a deep breath held the microphone to my mouth and spoke." My twin and I are excited to tell all the citizens of Illeá that we will be partaking in a Double Selection. Thirty-five ladies and gentlemen will be welcomed into the palace with open arms to participate in a competition for the hearts of my brother, Prince Ahren, and I, Princess Eadlyn."

I heard hoots and cheers but I kept looking at the camera and smiling until the applause died down. Gavril continued with the interview. "Princess Eadlyn, could you please specify? Are there thirty-five participants in all or of each gender with seventy in all? Will the selections be held at the same time?"

I had to forcibly stop myself from grinding my teeth, was it really that hard for people to listen and understand? Everybody would have known if they just did listen. But I kept myself in check and nodded to acknowledge Gavril's question.

"Yes Gavril there will be thirty-five suitors, and thirty-five ladies and the Selections will be happening concurrently." I paused, digressing from the script, and moved my hand to the side to look like I was telling people a secret, but still spoke loud enough so that the microphone picked up my words."Ladies I know _everything_ about Prince Ahren, if you need any help getting _him_ to swoon over _you_ , you know where to find me." I added a wink and put an emphasis on a few words to embarrass my brother even further, but I knew he'd get me back, and I was looking forward to it.

Gavril couldn't help but laugh and Ahren picked up his microphone and commented. "And thank you, Princess Eadlyn for ensuring that I stay single for the rest of my life, because you just scared off all the ladies."

He was fairly good natured but I could see he was slightly scared that I really might have sabotaged his chance at finding a wife. I'd apologize later.

"Prince Ahren." Gavril gave my brother a chance to speak again. " Do you have any advice for the selected suitors for Princess Eadlyn."

I blushed at the thought of how much my brother was going to mortify me, but out of the corner of my eye I saw Mom and Dad plead with him with their eyes to answer nicely to save me from the embarrassment. I saw in his eyes as he tactfully took in their silent words, rearranged his thoughts and answered truthfully.

"Princess Eadlyn is everything a man could ever want and need. She is compassionate, selfless, funny, strong, brave and brilliant. She finds great esteem in men who value intelligence, and have confidence in themselves. I say this not to urge you to read the whole library out and think of yourself as the best in everything, but take pride in your accomplishments and listen to her as a friend first before a boyfriend later. Most of all as my grandmother said to the ladies of my father, His Majesty's, selection: be yourself."

I wrapped Ahren in a hug and everybody awwwd.

" Very sweet and inspiring Prince Ahren. This is about all the time we have for tonight, we all need to be bright eyed and bushy tailed for the preparations for the upcoming Double Selection. So Ladies and Gentlemen, you have two weeks fill out the application forms and submit them,then a week after that the selected will be announced and brought here to the palace. Goodluck and goodnight to you your Highnesses and to you Illeá."

The lights went down and I hopped up out of my chair making my way to my parents.

"What happens now?" I asked them, nervous to actually begin this.

"Now time for the fun part." Mom said.

Ahren behind me looked pale. "More like, time for the terrifying horror show."

Dad clapped him supportively on the back. "You can make it son, the ladies will be as kind as your mother."

Ahren was looking scaringly like he was going to puke, and I intervened with a joke,

" You mean when she gives you that terrifying smile, after you call her dear, and you know you're in deep trouble, kind?"

Ahren smiled gratefully at me, Dad let out a bark of laughter he couldn't keep inside.

Mom glared.

" Almost as kind Eadlyn, as I am when you make a joke about my temper, or you father calls me a spitfire."

I squealed, happily forgetting I was the princess for a moment. "Run! She's gonna blow!"

I kissed her on the cheek, as Ahren hugged her quickly and we ran to take cover in our rooms. I could hear the two of them laughing as I ran and their laughter lasted until I reached the third floor and the hallway of the Royal Wing.

 **A/N Hey everybody who liked this enough to read to the end, thank you. Please review to let e know what you liked or disliked and i will try to make anything better. Also I you guys liked this I have a couple of other one-shots about Maxon and America. They are fluff-filled so if you want you guys can go check them out. They are called Products of Love, and the Final Proposal. And please review. Byeeeeeeeeee**


	4. Chapter 3

**Okay, well, I posted this chapter earlier but something got all wacky and strange so I had to rewrite this, so that sucked majorly. And it's definitely not s good as the original chapter, I whipped this up in maybe an hour, but I tried, for you all. I'm sorry for anybody that read whatever the hell was written here before. Anyways, here ya go, let's hope this works now.**

Chapter 3:

"Please, Please, Please, Please, Pleaseeeeee?"

I was usually extremely good at getting my way, especially with Dad who seemed to have a soft spot for his Princess. However he was busy in a meeting with secret informants neither Ahren nor I were allowed to meet. I thought maybe because they were dangerous, but I wasn't sure. So I was forced to plead with Mom.

"They invited me, this isn't fair, the Selection isn't for another three weeks. I need some time to get away with some friends before I have to be bombarded with thirty-five screeching, stupid teenagers, and thirty five idiotic 'men'. Please Mom. Isn't it enough I'm doing this Selection because you asked me too? I just need to relax."

I knew that if this wasn't enough to convince her now, I'd never win this argument. Mom let out a huge huff that told me she wasn't happy about what she was about to say, but she had no more arguments.

"Okay, you may go but you need to bring five guards with you, and General Ledger."

I was so happy, I couldn't believe I had the authority to do this!

"Yes of course!" I screeched giddy to have gotten my way finally.

Mom put her hand out as a signal for me to quiet down, normally I don't do orders but she gave her permission to leave, so I obeyed.

" But, Ahren must accompany you, if you wish to leave the palace."

There she said it, she'd dropped the bomb. And now? And now I was pissed.

"What?" Mother N-O. Ahren can't go, he's got his- his princely duties. He wants to help choose his selected, I don't, I couldn't care less who the men were, let him stay!"

That's because you are going to concoct a plan to make all the men madly fall in love with the girls from Ahren's selection and make them leave you alone, I thought to myself.

Just then Ahren came down the stairs with his suit case.

"Eady? I'm ready! I can't believe they invited me too, usually it's just you. I hope I get to see princess Phoebe again."

I glared at my mother, then focused my gaze on my brother.

"No Ahren you were not invited, Mother insists you come, and I won't have it!"

I lost the argument and Ahren came we were accompanied by five guards Mom insisted we had, including General Ledger and also my maid Lissa. I was sitting in my seat with my arms crossed when somebody called me. I reached for my phone only to find Ahren had picked it up for me.

"Hello?... Hey Prince Raoul...yes...Yes both of us...No. No I can escort her myself thanks….Bye."

Their conversation lasted about a minute but it felt like forever that I was fighting and trying to grab the phone from Ahren. When he hung up he handed the phone back to me.

"Prince Raoul said to say hi."

I hit him over the top of his head with a neck pillow.

"I'm sure he did. What else did he have to say?"

I was curious. The handsome Prince of England had recently taken to inviting me to his country to tour around and although we had become pretty close, I was 94% sure his mother, Queen Victoria of England had a lot to do with this newfound interest in me, but I always can dream.

Ahren sighed, "He may have also asked you to a ball."

I gaped at him.

"Raoul, like the most gorgeous man ever asked me to a ball?"

I was miffed for a second, not daring to believe the words I hoped were true, and then I understood.

"Oh he was having one and was extending the invitation to you and I to come if we wanted."

This made me feel better, if a bit depressed, like there wasn't something extremely off in the world where this beautiful man liked me. Ahren looked at me confused for a moment, then smiled like he had just figured something out, which was exactly what I was afraid he may have done.

"No Eadlyn, he asked you if you would personally go with him, like as his date."

Pausing, he grinned.

"How long have you had a crush on this British boy?"

I didn't like how Ahren called him a boy, and how he specified his Britishness like I was just a stupid girl who had fallen madly in love with his accent, although his accent made everything sound 100% more romantic, which was nearly impossible because the man was a true romantic, and said amazingly sweet things. In fact his accent once intrigued me so much he could have been my first kiss. I remember that year, under the tree.

Moving closer to Raoul, I felt him shift his head downward near my lips. I had been waiting and imagining that first kiss for so long that I flipped out and ran away from him. Not my smoothest move. I thought. Cut it out Eadlyn.

I reminded myself, coming back to reality, with Ahren watching my every expression with a smirk of his own.

"As the next Queen of Illea I am using executive privilege to keep that information private due to national security. Which mainly just means that it is none of you business Mr. Nosy."

Ahren scowled.

"You're not Queen yet, stop acting like you're the center of everybody's world."

I backed away, and flopped into my seat shocked at my brother's tone. He had never been bitter about me possibly being the Queen before, he even said he'd always love me even if I was chosen, and if he was maybe I was being too much of a princess. Or maybe he was just jealous.

"You're just jealous that a boy likes me and no girl has ever really taken an interest in you apart from your crown."

Wow that was harsh, maybe I should apologize.

"Ahren, I-"

Before I could say anything more he got out of his seat and walked away. Maybe I won't apologize. Jeez he was the Prince, he shouldn't get so upset at a few words. I settled in my seat and tried to rest.

What felt like a few seconds later but must have been hours later I felt the plane touch down. I had Lissa, my maid, grab my suitcases as I exited the plane. A soon as I put one foot on the ground I felt someone's arms wrap around me, they picked me up and spun me around. I started giggling like a teenage girl, rather than a princess, ugh.

"Raoul! Put me down."

Chuckling he set me down. Prince Raoul was amazing but I knew I shouldn't become too attached because I had my Selection coming up. He kissed my cheek affectionately and I hugged him back. Ahren just looked disapproving until he saw Raoul's sister. He let out a sigh looking at Princess Phoebe. Every time we visited the English royal family Ahren always sat with Princess Phoebe who was only ten months younger than him. Ahren dropped into a deep bow greeting her.

"Princess Phoebe, a pleasure to see you again."

I rolled my eyes and smirking, sharing a look with Raoul.

Phoebe grinned and laughed, a tinkling, musical laugh. "And you as well Prince Ahren."

Raoul still had his arm around me and whispered conspiratorially in my ear. " Do you think they can skip with the formalities and kiss already?"

I giggled softly.

" I think they are going to keep denying their feelings."

Raoul and I had been exchanging knowing looks for the past year. They flirted, as obviously as two royals, slaves of their crowns, could. We let them be, walking into the British palace to greet Raoul's parents.

"Especially Ahren, what with our Double Selection just on the horizon. He wouldn't want to fall in love with Phoebe only to hurt her when he tells her he can't be with her."

This statement had a double meaning. I wasn't just talking about Ahren and Phoebe I was talking about Raoul and I, that is, if we were a thing. At the moment I was decidedly unsure. Raoul didn't say anything and I didn't push him. We kept walking in silence and I could telling he was turning my words over in his head.

We made our way through the palace to one of the many gardens. Sitting outside by a lovely fountain in the shape of a woman in a toga holding roses in her arms- I knew who she was immediately, Persephone, my many studies included ancient republic such as the one in greece- was King WIlliam, Queen Victoria and their youngest son, Prince Quinnton. They were drinking tea, an important pastime of englishmen and women I understood. As we came upon the royal family Raoul announced me formally.

"Mother, Father, Quinn, Princess Eadlyn has arrived, and Prince Ahren is walking about with Phoebe."

I curtsied deeply to the King and Queen. They were always so kind and welcoming.

"Your Majesties, it is a pleasure to visit your beautiful country once again, thank you for the kind invitation."

Queen Victoria smiled warmly and stood up to hug me.

"Of course darling, and please, call me victoria, no titles. We have seen each other so often, you are practically family."

She laughed, it too tinkled and sounded like a bird, it must have been where Princess Phoebe acquired her beautiful laugh. I had to admit to myself, I was a bit jealous.

"Of course your maje-

She made a funny face to show her dislike of titles and I corrected myself.

"Victoria."

She smiled again, delighted that I didn't use her title.

"Would you two please join us for tea?" The King asked pleasantly.

I inclined my head and accepted their request.

Raoul- Prince Raoul, I corrected myself sternly, it made us sound less familiar with each other, anything other than that would imply and intimacy that wasn't necessarily there- pull out my chair for me and I gracefully sat down, he sat next to me. He poured my tea for me and correctly added the amount of sugar and cream I liked. I thanked him and sipped from the delicate china cup.

"Now Eadlyn, dear, how are your parents? Are you excited for the Selection, the entire country watched the report and we can't wait to see all the selected."

Crap, I came here to get away from the Selection, not be bombarded with questions about it. I bit back my irritation, Queen Victoria didn't know any better.

"Mother and Father are doing quite well, happy as ever. Mother is expecting a baby, we all made a bet, I think it's going to be a boy, so does Mother, Father and Ahren say it's a girl. As excited as I am for the Selection I'm also nervous." That was only partially a lie, I wasn't excited but I was inexplicably nervous. "Ahren will have much better luck of finding a wife, I'm sure, then I'll have of finding a husband."

Victoria gave me a sympathetic smile, but it was Raoul who spoke.

"I'm sure you'll find a man just as intelligent, talented and pretty as you. Don't you fret."

My cheeks pinkened at this slightly, Prince Raoul saw my flush and he blushed too.

An awkward silence descended upon us and I felt everybody groping for another topic to discuss.

Suddenly Quee- I mean Victoria said, "Raoul is having a ball tonight, for his twentieth birthday. I would like to extend the invitation to you and your brother to come to and celebrate."

I glanced at Raoul who interrupted what his mother was going to say next.

"I already asked her to go with me Mother, and I told Phoebe she should go with Ahren."

His Father was oblivious to the difference between being invited and being asked to go with and he commented. "Wonderful, an excellent idea."

His Mother was more surprised.

"Well, alright. That is good."

Raoul took my hand, "Why don't we go to the ballroom, I can show you what I've been working on."

I was extremely curious, I had no idea what he could have been working on so I stood bowing to the King and Queen and expressed my thanks I followed him back into the palace. The ballroom was large and spacious, a little larger than ours at home, it was gilded in gold statues on every wall and had a hanging chandelier also in white and gold. French doors lined the wall and led out to balconies. A grand piano occupied a space slightly in the corner. It was beautiful. Raoul was still holding my hand and he told what he'd been working on.

"I decided to do a bit of my own choreography, it's a duet. I thought that since you were a dancer too you would do it with me? At the ball?"

He seemed so shy, I wanted to do the duet but for one of the first times in my life I, Eadlyn Schreave, was speechless. All I could do was nod.

Raoul kept talking, taking my nod as a yes. "You want not know this song, it's pretty old, it's was from 2015 I think. It's a love song, so if you don't want to do it it's okay, I guess."

I felt bad, he was rambling and I'd never seen him ramble before.

"What is the song?"

Raoul gave me a sheepish smile, "Thinking Out Loud, by Ed Sheeran."

 **Soooooooooo, I know this isn't the best one, but I kinda like Raoul now, I have no idea where this story is heading anymore... oops. I'm a dancer and I really really really want to do a duet to Thinking out Loud with a guy, preferably Ed Sheeran, so that's why I added that. Next chapter will be the ball, and then after that the DOuble Selection begins! So I hope you liked it anyways, review to let me know, if you guys have any idea on where this story should go, let me know that too. Thank you all so much!**


	5. Chapter 4

**Hey so I super sorry for the long wait my dad took us on a surprise camping trip in the middle of nowhere New York where there was no internet, not even cell service!** **So without further ado... Oh wait maybe further ado, please review? Pleaseeeeee** **with a cherry on top? Now without further ado I give you chapter 4!**

 **chapter 4**

"What's that?" I asked, like Raoul had predicted I had no idea who the singer was nor ever heard the song.

"Here, just listen, to the words and the music in the background."

Raoul pressed a machine that turned on the music and a lovely acoustic sound filled the room. As I listened to the words I immediately fell in love with the song. It was so beautiful. Now I could see myself dancing to this with Raoul.

"I really like that song, I definitely want to dance to this one, I haven't done a duet in ages. Ahren used to take dance lessons with me until he became more interested in books, so I don't have a partner anymore."

I said all this a little breathlessly. But Raoul didn't seem to notice anything different. In fact he was seeming to show less interest in me as I talked.

"So I've choreographed the entire thing but if there's something you can't do, or something you want to be harder let me know and we can change it." He sounded really reasonable but I didn't like him implying I was incompetent.

"Perhaps we should change our clothes into something more dance friendly, I may look stunning in this dress but it's not something I can easily do a pirouette en a la seconde en tournant. (A/N a turn with leg out to the side on the balls of your feet)."

Raoul laughed easily and I perked up at the fact that he found my joke amusing and that he was good enough a dancer to understand what I was talking about.

"Of course Eadlyn, meet me back here in, shall we say fifteen minutes. Then I can show you what I've done."

I nodded and walked as quickly as I could out of the room while still being a princess. As soon as I entered my suite Lissa helped me undress and quickly redress in pale pink tights under a rose colored leotard. she wrapped a skirt with white and pink roses around my waist. I put my own half slipper shoes on to dance in, while Alissa reapplied light makeup to match my new outfit and pulled my hair into a tight French braid into a perfect bun behind my head.

I had to admit it had been so long since I had danced that it was almost unfamiliar to me.

This is took me all the alloted time and I raced back down to the ball room I time to see Raoul practicing without me. I stood and watched him for a second. I watched his muscles move and propel his body, he never once skipped a transition step or kilter off balance in a turn and I was instantly jealous of his apparent perfection. I coughed to get his attention and he immediately stopped dancing.

We got right down to work and I had to admit his choreography was amazing. It was a cross between ball room dancing, lyrical, acrobatics and ballet. Only once did he drop me during a lift and that was my own fault. We had been practicing for hours and it was probalably well into the evening and past supper. We needed to have this perfected by tomorrow evening, that was when we'd have to perform at the ball. We were both breathing heavily then, I knew the hitch in his breath was from working so hard and having to lift my weight but my ragged breathing was for other reasons. Raoul had this scent that surrounded him and permeated the air. It was sweat mixed with sandalwood and a kind of sunny smell. When I smelled his intoxicating scent I thought sunshine and earth. I stopped moving and going through the steps and Raoul stopped with me.

"Eadlyn are you alright? You're not hurt are you, should we take a break?"

I laughed, he was so concerned about my well being, but, nothing more.

"Yes." It came out as a ragged whisper and I tried to speak again, more strongly. "I think we should stop, I'm tired but unhurt."

I still hadn't let go of Raoul and he still had his hand on my waist, arrested in the steps we had left off at.

Someone coughed but it was neither Raoul nor I. I looked around the room quickly and spotted Ahren and Phoebe at the end of the ballroom. Oh God. I thought. At least it wasn't the queen.

I hastily dropped my arms from Raoul's neck and stepped out of his embrace. I couldn't look at Raoul so I focused on the two people who had interrupted us.

"What are you doing here?" I asked my brother, I was being a bit hostile, if I was being truthful.

Ahren raised one eyebrow and I glowered.

"Princess Phoebe was showing me where Prince Raoul would have his ball. But I could ask the same of you Eady. What are you doing here?"

I tried speak but a coherent sentence wouldn't form.

"I-we-um- well- Raoul and I..."

It was Raoul who saved me from the humongous blunder I'd just made.

"Eadlyn was kind enough to accept my offer of being my partner for the duet I choreographed, I figured we could show the kingdom the dance at my ball."

Ahren looked at little surprised, whatever answer he'd been expecting that clearly wasn't it.

"Well alright. Um... Good luck?" His well wishes came out more like a question than a statement.

Ahren and Phoebe backed out of the ball room and without looking at Raoul I thanked him and ran out of the room after my twin; desperate to escape. I glanced behind once to see Raoul's perplexed and slightly disappointed face.

Once I was in my room I instructed Lissa to run a bath with salts to ease my sore muscles. After she'd helped me undress I sank into the warm water and closed my eyes. Images of Raoul flitted through my vision behind my eyelids. His warm hands on me, the smolder in his eyes as he danced with me, though the smolder wasn't for me I knew I still blushed. I ripped through those images by ducking my head under the water. There was no way, I, Eadlyn Rose Shreave was going to fall for the Prince of England. I refused too. And plus I had to think about my own future. It was my duty to go through with the Selection, as it was Raoul's duty to marry a princess who was not going to inherit the throne in her country. The thought made me sick.

I soon finished with my bath and feeling slightly better I was readied for bed by Lissa. Laying back into the soft bed in the guest suite I tried my best to push all thoughts of Prince Raoul from my head. Dizzily, my mind still spun with images of today's rehersal and other encounters I'd had with Raoul. I made up my mind then. I had planned to stay for two weeks while the forms for the Selection were being handed in and return for the weekend to announce who the selected were, I knew I couldn't do that now. I'd leave right after the ball. Ahren could come with me or he could stay for all I cared I just needed to get away from Prince Raoul for a while. Until I could think clearly around him.

The next morning I woke up in blissful ignorance of the evening before. Getting dressed I then remembered, Raoul, the duet, Ahren and Phoebe. I almost started hyperventilating until I told myself I was acting like an idiot and to calm down. I went down to breakfast and when I entered I saw that Ahren, Phoebe, Prince Quinnton, the king and queen were all seated. The only other person missing was Raoul. The breakfast table was decked out in an assortment of foods. Crumpets and tea, eggs and bacon, homefries, fluffy pancakes, delicious pastries and... Mmmmm coffee. I was cursying to the King and Queen and about to sit down when Raoul walked in. I quickly cursied to him also and sat myself down to eat, not meeting his eyes. What would he think of me after last night. Incompetent, weird...? I stopped myself from thinking about it too hard. Raoul sat down next to me and faced me. Practically staring. I was taking a bite of pancakes at that moment and covered my mouth.

"Good morning Princess Eadlyn. Did you sleep well?" He asked. Princess, not just Eadlyn but he used my title, like I should be using his.

"Good morning your highness, yes I slept excellently thank you for asking."

I didn't really know what else to say so I kept my mouth shut. Instead I took the opportunity to study him. He was very beautiful, almost to pretty for a man. With high arching cheek bones and full lips. His eyes were most astonishing of all his features; they were Amber, a burnt red orb surrounded by gold. They looked like molten lava. His unusual eye color was paired with hair so deep a brown it looked black. He was extremely handsome, and completely unavailable to me. I thought bitterly.

"I suppose we should rehearse the duet again before tonight. And tomorrow I was thinking that we could go horseback riding if whether permits-"

I cut him off rather rudley but it needed to be done.

"Actually Prince Raoul I cannot go horseback riding tomorrow with you I have previous engagements that cannot be ignored unfortunately."

He looked hurt for a moment. Then spoke quickly like he was trying to take back something he'd said.

"It wouldn't just be you and I, Prince Ahren and Phoebe, as well as Mother and Father are invited."

It hurt to reject the offer but I had to.

"Actually it I will not be here tomorrow." I said quietly but then spoke so they rest of the table could hear. "In fact, it is imperative I leave right after the ball tomorrow." I announced, feeling like I had to explain myself I continued. "I must be back home to review the selected and help pick them out. Ahren can stay and have father pick them, but I'd like to pick mine myself."

Everybody just stared at me for a moment and then Queen Victoria at last broke the silence. "Alright dear, if that is what needs to happen, although we had hoped for a longer visit, a short one is better than none at all."

I bowed my head in agreement and then stood.

"Excuse me, I must change for the rehearsal."

I walked out of the dining hall feeling every body's stares.

I changed unhurriedly into the same outfit is worn for rehearsal yesterday, I'd brought no other dance clothes and wondered what I was going to wear to dance in at the ball. Slowly I made my way to ball room. Prince Raoul was waiting for me.

"Okay so in between the words 'So honey now' and 'take me into your loving arms' there are two accents on the second one instead of kicking your left leg, I think you should kick both legs out to the floor in a straddle and you put your arms around my neck to keep yourself from falling, while I put my arms out away from you. It that alright?" It adds another half of an eight count of choreography."

I nodded and we practiced doing that singular move before adding it in, making sure it flowed properly. When we reached a part where Raoul didn't have a choreography he asked me what we should add. I thought for a moment and then said,

"Well I can do an aerial, maybe I can do that and then a double attitude?"

He asked me to show him exactly what I meant and once I had he applauded me.

"I like it, let's adds that in. That takes care of that. I think we've finished and made all the changes we've wanted to. Let's been done practicing. It will be perfect at the ball."

"Okay." I said as we walked from the room together. Raoul was suddenly quiet, then when he spoke it was a bit hesitant.

"I know you have to leave after the ball and can't go horseback riding with me tomorrow, so would you like to do it now?"

I thought for a moment, I was leaving tonight, what was the harm in one horseback riding expedition? I accepted the invitation and he seemed pleased. We parted ways at the stairs and met back up at the stables a half hour later. I'd changed into riding clothes and thought I looked if not beautiful at least cute. I wore the standard kaiki riding pants that hugged my legs, a lace white collared blouse, a navy blue blazer with the Illeàn insignia on the left breast pocket, my boots were a little more fashionable rather than wearable. They were chestnut colored and had two inch heels. I kept my hair in the braid and bun I had worn for rehearsal. All in all I thought I was well put together, but when I saw him I nearly gasped. He too wore khaki riding pant and a blue top coat that reached his knees. He wore a gold tie that brought out his Amber eyes and an English top hat. He always looked handsome but seeing him dressed as a real Englishman took my breath away.

Raoul introduced me to his horse, Blaze. He told me he had chosen that name because the Oldeburg horse, originally from Germany was a bit feisty at times. Then he showed me to a Marwari stallion with a gold palomino coat.

"This beauty is new, she's originally from new Asia and is of a highly sought after breed. We have not named her yet, perhaps you would like the honors?"

As I was looking at the lovely creature before me I glimpsed Raoul's eyes, the gold in his eyes was the same gold coat of the horse. I knew instantly what I wanted to name her.

"Amber?" I said waiting for Raoul's approval.

He smiled and patted the horse's back proudly. We left shortly thereafter and made our way trotting down a worn path in the woods. It was bright and sunny. We chatted easily and I nearly forgot about my worries.

We returned two hours later an put the horses in the stables then made our way to the palace. Raoul guide me to a room I had never been in before. I took a cursory glance of the room before resting my eyes on a box. It was a beautiful box, white and glittery with a large gold ribbon tied in a box on top.

"Open it." Raoul instructed.

I did so carefully and pulled out a white dress. It was beautiful. The bodice was corset-like with cutouts on the side, it was bustier top also, outlining the chest. The skirt was made of a gauzy white material. it was breathtaking.

"Is this-" I stated but Raoul excitedly cut me off.

"Yes it's your's it thought you would look beautiful in it for the duet. Of course you may change into something more comfortable after the presentation of the dance, do you like it?"

I turned and hugged him and said."I love it, it's perfect. Thank you so much."

"Of course," Raoul replied, "but I suggest you get ready for the ball, its only in a few hours and I know how long it takes for you to get ready."

"Hey!" I exclaimed and playfully smacked his arm.

He lifted his hands in a show of defense and I laughed leaving the room to go to mine to ready myself. This ball would be absolutely amazing.


	6. Chapter 5

Chapter 5:

I waited in my room for Raoul to escort me. I twirled in the lovely costume beyond happy to be able to dance in it. Someone, I assumed Raoul, knocked on the door.

"Come in." I said.

The door open and Raoul came in. I had to fight to keep my jaw from dropping. Where I thought him handsome before, he was gorgeous wearing dress pants, a white button down shirt and black vest. I was so stuck by his looks that it took me a moment to realize that he was staring at me to. I shook off my breathlessness and walked up to him.

"You look amazing." He complimented me as he took my arm, "Shall we?"

I laughed. "Thank you, and we shall."

We walked out of my room and down the hallway.

"Are you ready? Nervous at all?"

I shook my head, "I'm ready, only slightly nervous, but it's better because you are dancing with me, I'd be much more nervous if I was dancing a solo."

"I'm sure you will be perfect." He said smiling. We went down one set of stairs coming to the balcony overlooking the ballroom, Princess Phoebe was waiting there with my twin. It was a lit up and beautiful. the french doors were open and leading out to gardens and benches. Everybody stood mingling near the walls waiting for Prince Raoul and I and Princess Phoebe and Ahren to greet the guests. The chatting became softer and then stopped all together. Everybody craned their necks to look up at us.

Prince Raoul spoke to the guests "Welcome, I would like to thank everyone for attending this ball, it signifies something very important to me that I'd like to share with you all. I have always found great pleasure in dancing and tonight I have choreographed a dance to show you all. I would like to introduce my dance partner," He gestured to me and I moved slightly forward and bowed to the audience, "Princess Eadlyn Schreave of Illea." The audience clapped and began whispering.

He smiled encouraging at me and cued the introductory music so we could walk down the second flight of stairs and perform the dance.

The path cleared and Raoul and I assumed our beginning positions in the middle of the dance floor. The music really began and I stopped thinking about the crowd and any nerves, and just danced. I felt my long brown hair beginning to curl in sweat but I was too preoccupied with the closeness of Raoul's body. I was pretty sure however I'd whipped him in the face with my hair, oops. The hand and leg movements were to intricate but I wasn't too worried until the first lift loomed and Raoul had to take me by my waist as I lifted my legs into a split then simultaneously Raoul spun in a circle as I curled round his body. It went smoothly and before long we had gone through all the tricks and I was jumped to one side as he jumped to the other before I pulled him down with me as we laid panting on the floor together smiling. The music trailed off and the applause was ear-defening. Raoul helped me stand and we took bows to even louder clapping.

Raoul hugged me close and whispered in my ear, "that was the most wonderful thing I've done in my entire life, and you are a beautiful dancer." I blushed but my rosy cheeks from dancing so much covered the rush of blood.

We walked off the dance floor and I told him I was going to change. Calmly walking back up the stairs I thought about the dance. It made me feel alive in a way I hadn't felt for a very long time. Still smiling I scrubbed my body to get off the sweat and chose a gray dress perfect for the ball. It had silver lace at the neck and shoulders, covered the chest and went down just past the waistline, where it became a full silk skirt with a transparent thin gauze over it. I remeber it being something mother picked out for. As Lissa was helping me curl my hair and add my tiara a knock came from the door. I asked Lissa to answer it as Queen victoria swept through the door way and sat down on an extra chair.

"Eadlyn dear, that was a wonderful duet you did with my son."

I smiled at the Queen "Thank you your highness, it was an amazing experience and Prince Raoul is a great dancer as well as choreographer."

"Yes he is quite talented, as are you. But I would like to talk to you about something else."

I tried to look at her but Lissa tsked me and moved my head back to where she wanted it. "Yes?"

Queen Victoria was looking a bit nervous now, "Well I can't pretend to know how either you or Raoul feel, but it is obvious you two have an intimate relationship or friendship."

This time I did look at her and Lissa let me. I was blushing deeply and couldn't meet her eyes.

"Yes, I suppose Prince Raoul and I are close, as close as Princess Phoebe and my brother are." The formalities made me feel better.

"I just came to ask you to try and not break his heart too much when it's time." She patted my arm affectionately and exited the room gracefully, leaving me to gape in astonishment her words left.

My mind began spinning, did this mean Raoul cared for me, or was it just a mother's worry? She said herself she had no idea what his feelings were. All of these thoughts kept my mind occupied that I barely realized Lissa had finished my hair and makeup. I walked back down stairs robotically still thinking abut the words Victoria had said. I knew she wouldn't want me to tell Raoul of our conversation, and I was sure she must have talked to him as well. Making it back down to the ball room many guests were dancing, others chatted easily with companions, a few were sitting and eating. I walked toward the table of food set up and helped myself to a delicate china cup filled with tea. A man soon came beside me, he couldn't have been more than 25 years of age. "May I have this dance Princess Eadlyn?" He bowed and introduced himself as Prince Niall of Ireland as I curtsied and accepted his hand. On the dance floor I noticed many people looking at me and whispering. The only person I cared about looking at me was frowning watching Prince Niall and I dancing. Prince Raoul then turned away and began speaking with a woman in a beautiful green dress with a deep neckline. Instantly I felt a hot spark in my belly, I recognized it as jealousy. Turning my charms on the man dancing with me I flirted with him.

"Are all men from Ireland as good looking as you?" I smiled endearingly.

Prince Niall seemed taken aback and then smiling replied "I assure you, I would not know if other men were as good looking as I but I can vouch that not none of the women are as beautiful as you." I continued flirting with Prince Niall and the next couple of men who asked to dance with me, the next man was not amused with my playing of the field.

"Eadlyn you need to stop." he fixed me with a glare, but it wouldn't do him any good i was too stubborn.

"Stop what?" I asked innocently because I knew it would irritate my brother.

"You know what. Every one is talking and it's making the English Royal family look bad, as well as embarrassing to Prince Raoul and myself. "

I faltered upon hearing that. I didn't understand why people were talking so much, but I did care that it was making the English family look bad and I never wanted to embarrass Raoul.

"I'm sorry, what do you mean everybody is talking and it's embarrassing Prince Raoul?"

Ahren looked angry and impatient."Come on Eadlyn don't tell me you don't know or understand." WHen he saw my bewildered face he softened slightly. "All the guests saw you dancing the duet with Prince Raoul and it was a love song. We also all see the way you two look and watch each other. Many people believe you are already engaged to Prince Raoul and then you go and flirt with every man who asks you to dance, well it don't make Prince Raoul look good."

I gaped at Ahren, although by this point I shouldn't be so surprised. "But - but I'm not engaged to Prince Raoul, how can they just assume that without understanding the facts?" I was angry too, but mainly I was angry at myself. The song quickly finished and Ahren led me off the dance floor, where we could talk privately.

"It's what they do Eadlyn, just be lucky the press has already left, now if you will excuse me I am going to ask princess Phoebe to dance with me. You may continue dancing as long as you don't continue with the flirtation." Ahren quickly walked away and over to Princess Phoebe.  
I wasn't in the mood for dancing anymore however and just sat down. Three more dances passed and I was looking for Raoul again, hoping to apologize to him but he was always dancing with a different lady every time I saw him. The fourth one was about to begin and I couldn't see him anywhere. That was when I felt a tap on my left shoulder and I spun around to see Raoul gazing at me intently.

"Eadlyn."

I froze, his soft voice had called me Eadlyn, without my title. Should I respond as he did or formally?

"Yes, Raoul?"

He bowed to me deeply and pressed his lips on my hand, "Would you please do me the honors of dancing with me?"

I smiled curtsied and took his hand as he led me onto the dance floor. At first all I was aware of was Raoul. Then slowly the whispers reached my ears and my smile drooped.

Raoul picked this up immediately, "What is wrong?"

I look up into his amber eyes and felt that I could tell him the truth. "Everybody is talking about us."

He nodded in understanding. "I know, I've heard the whispers, I'm sorry. At least we both know it's not true."

"Raoul?" I asked him not exactly meeting his eyes .

"Hmmm?"

"Your mother talked to me after the duet in my room."

Raoul focused his eyes on me. "And what did she say?"

"Well she told me she didn't know exactly how we felt, but asked me not to break your heart too much? Is there something she knows that I'm not aware of?"

Raoul didn't answer right away and I feared he wouldn't reply at all. Instead he took my hands and led me out one of the french doors and into the garden.

"These past couple days have only reinforced what I thought I felt and now I know how I feel about you."

I opened my mouth to speak but Raoul kept talking. "The fact is, I'm in love with you, and I have been for quiet some time now."

I looked down at our hands which were entwined and resting on my leg.

"Raoul, you must know, I have to go back, my country needs me and my parents and my people need me. I can't leave them." I didn't want this to happen I wanted to believe that what I felt was only one-sided, I had been hoping he would deny it all, not admit his love for me.

Raoul moved closer to me, "Eadlyn, I just need to know, do you love me too? Do you have any feelings at all for me?"

I felt like I was going to start crying, "I- yes- I -I do love you."

Raoul smiled triumphantly, "then the rest doesn't matter, we can work it out, with my parents and your parents, I can't give you up."

I tried to argue, "yes, Raoul, I can't stay here, I have to go through with the selection. I'm sorry."

He wasn't listening.

"Eadlyn?" I turned my face towards Raoul and felt as his lips slanted across mine. I was kissing him, and as much as I wanted to cry from tears of sadness, I also wanted to laugh with elated happiness because I was kissing Prince Raoul of England and he told me he was in love with me. As I kissed him back all of my worries disappeared for a moment, and then my brain turned back on. I pushed Raoul away, "I'm sorry, I'm so sorry. I need to leave."

Raoul was staring at me so surprised and shocked that I had rejected him even after he confessed his feelings.

I stood abruptly and turned to run through the gardens.

Raoul stood too and shouted for me over and over again, racing after me.

I ran around the palace garden's to the back stair case. Everything in my room was in order, I hadn't unpacked because I thought I was already leaving tomorrow morning. I grabbed my suitcases and things. Called for Lissa and my guards. General Ledger came quickly and informed me the plane was ready for whenever I wished to leave. I told him now was good. He seemed surprised but heeded my orders. I practically ran onto the jet. Raoul must have known and followed me to the plane. Ahren, and Phoebe were right behind him. Ahren climbed onto the plane but Aspen wouldn't let Raoul on. The jet took of leaving the man I loved behind. I didn't look back and instead focused on the duties that laid ahead of me.


	7. Chapter 6

**This is chapter 6 you guys and I hope you enjoy it, I'm soooooo sorry about Raoul but I had to, geez we hadn't even announced the selected people yet. And maybe, I SAID MAYBE, he will come back who knows, I certainly don't. Eadyln has to learn that it is her duty to choose a husband and stand by that, no more secret plans, but this is America and Maxon's daughter we're talking about, and you all know how long their relationship took to solidify and America *face palm* it took her so long to admit her love for Maxon and then she ruined it... ugh... let me just take a moment to calm down. The Selection books were so good but it was a love/hate relationship I got so frustrated with her and I wanted to hit her sooooo many times. Anyway, please enjoy and review and if any body wants to please check out my other stories, I'm working on updating Time to Time, Tiger's Memories, posting a new one about Stephan and Aurora from the Shades of London series, one shots probably will stay one shots- possibly adding one were Maxon gets angry with America before* SPOLIER*, you know, he gets shot, but don't hate me if I don't** **. Thank you so much.**

 **Deeptha13: Thank you so so so much, I know I was crying when I wrote that chapter.**

Chapter 6:

On the plane I sat way in the back staring straight ahead. Ahren tried to talk to me to find out what was wrong but I knew that if I breathed a word I would start crying, and Eadlyn Rose Schreave, the heiress to the crown, doesn't cry. Lissa took a turn after Ahren, even General Ledger tried. I wouldn't speak to anyone. I finally allowed myself to fall into nothingness and sleep. I didn't have any dreams for which I was grateful for. I woke up just as we were landing in Illea. Getting off the plane I saw the guards and Lissa get my luggage. Mom was waiting for me and I walked to her, grateful for her wonderful hugs. She looked down into my face, nodded and walked inside.

"Mom was another reason you did the selection because you knew that it would make your family happy even if you were unhappy?"

She sighed, "Yes it was a reason but not a large reason. I felt guilty at first because I knew that it would bring comfort to my family, but I couldn't imagine leaving Aspen, but then Aspen asked me to go and broke up with me to prove it. The second time I met your father I told him a reason I had to stay was for the money. I was ashamed but I couldn't lie to him. So to answer your question yes and no."

I nodded, if she could get through the selection after her difficult childhood life, I could forget about Raoul.

She looked sideways at me as we walked to her study. "Is there a reason you asked me that question? Did something happen in England?"

 _What didn't happen?_ I thought begrudgingly.

"Well you know how Prince Raoul and I are fairly good friends? He asked me to be his duet partner for this dance he choreographed, and we spent a lot of time together. I started noticing what he looked like more and even how he smelled. It became slightly awkward for me to dance with him because-"

My voice had gotten very small. "Because it meant something to me and didn't mean anything to him. At least that was what I thought until Queen Victoria came to talk to me, she asked me not to break his heart too much when I left. I started thinking maybe he did feel something. Later at the ball everyone was talking about us, assuming we were engaged to be married and everything. I danced with him and brought up what his mother had told me he led to the garden then and told me he, well, that he loved me."

We had arrived at her study and we sat down on the couch together. We were both silent for a moment.

Then she spoke. "Do you love him back?"

I nodded, not trusting my voice. She began running her hands through my hair like she used to when I was a child.

"What did you tell him?"

I rasped out some words, "I told him I was sorry because I had to leave, because I had duties here like the Selection."

Mom hugged me close, "I'm sorry you had to go through that so close to your and Ahren's Selections. But you were right to come home, you do have duties here, to your people. I know it's hard but I'm sure once the Selection begins you will be distracted enough that it will get further and further from your mind, for now we will have to keep you busy. Why don't you go talk with Aunt Marlee?"

That was a good idea I hadn't seen her in a while. "Thank you Mom, I will go do that now."

Aunt Marlee, her husband and children all lived at the palace but I knew them all and if they would anywhere, it would be in the stables. I walked to the stables and heard quite a few people talking. Walking closer I saw that the people I heard talking were Aunt Marlee, Adrian, Rachel and Julie. Adrian, Rachel, and Julie were siblings. Julie was the youngest.

I came up to the four of them and Aunt Marlee smiled when she saw me. "Eadlyn, did you enjoy England?"

She hugged me and Julie jumped into my arms. I liked her best, she reminded me of myself often. The smile I had been wearing faltered slightly. She noticed it immediately, and opened her mouth to ask a question I assumed. I quickly began to speak so she wouldn't question it.

"England was great, Ahren and I had a lot of fun. But I had to come home so I could get ready for our selection."

Aunt Marlee gave me a look, she would obviously talk to me later, I hoped I could escape having to explain it again. Rachel began jumping up and down.

" Oh my gosh you are so lucky, you got to dance with Prince Raoul and talk to princess phoebe, and now you get to date guys and fall in love with them and get married, it's a perfectly happy ever after!"

She said all this without taking a breath and spoke really fast so she was gasping when she had closed her mouth. She was nice just very boy crazy and gossipy, that was another reason why I never told her anything.

Adrian just bowed and formally said "your highness, pleased to see you again." I had to forcibly keep myself from rolling my eyes. He was so dramatic and always insisted on using my title which sometime enjoyed but often it became annoying.

"You know you can call me Eadlyn you are practically my brother."

"I know." He said smiling politely.

I decided it was time to go and excused myself saying, "I think Father wants to meet with me so I should go, I just came out to say hello." I hugged Aunt Marlee once again and with a little prompting Julie jumped down and ran to squeeze her small fists around her mother's leg.

The next two weeks Mom kept me busy, asking all the maids and butlers, chef's and decorators to help ready the rooms and menus for the Double Selection. The females' rooms each had a different theme,such as: ballet pink, blue and white clouds, plum purple, music bedroom, painting bedroom, books and library bedroom. The men had more forest green, navy and red colors. Strawberry tarts were obviously on the menu, and soon Father had announced all application were in and the lottery was closed. He asked Ahren and if we wanted to pick them for ourselves or have him and mom pick them out. I didn't care, I wouldn't fall in love with any of the men that would be in my selection, in fact I had a plan to make the ladies and suitors of the Double Selection fall in love with each other, maybe I could have fallen in love with one of the men but Raoul changed that, I would pick one I could get fairly along with and make him look good in public. Ahren however, was more than happy to collect his selected ladies forms to read and go through them.

"Okay, you have until thursday to pick all the names and then the selected will be announced on the Report, after that on Saturday the ladies and men will arrive."

Ahren nodded and Dad continued speaking with him but I made a graceful curtsy and excused myself, I didn't need to be part of the conversation. I had to prepare myself for all the men that would come with their lies and tell me they were in love with me, when they were only interested in my crown.

I had four days to myself, only four more days of freedom before my entire life was turned upside down,

 **So that was chapter six, this one was harder to write and mainly just a filler chapter, I know laaaaaammmmeeeee. But it can be SYOC if you guys want to PM character suggestions, I have some picked out that if all 70 selected don't get sent in I can use them. Actually specifically I'm looking for 34 guys *I have one male especially picked out for this, can you guess his name? It starts with a "C"* and 35 girls, the girls may have less of story time because, well this is from Eadlyn's POV so obviously she will spend more time with the men than the ladies. So please review and don't forget to PM me it will last a week most likely, longer if not many people enter a character. Thanks so much love you all :)**


	8. Chapter 7

**Hey guys! I know... I've been gone a long time. Mainly I had a bad case of writers block and didn't feel like writing.**

 **Many thanks to the few people that offered me their characters to be used in the story, it was greatly appreciated.**

 **The few people include Zara131, Deeptha13.** **Please review or PM me with what you though and/or suggestions. Love you all! Sorry its so short but enjoy!**

Chapter 7:

Friday night quickly approached and before I knew it Father had already made his announcements about New Asia and now Ahren and I were sitting in the center next to Gavril Fadaye. I remembered talking to Ahren before we went on stage.

"Eady, I wish you could have picked your guys out as I did with my girls, it helps, makes you think about the kind of person you want."

I had rolled my eyes, "Ahren those forms don't tell what has inspired the person, what they are passionate about, who they are deep down, and that's what you want to fall in love with not how many languages they can speak or what they look like."

"You are determined to hate this aren't you?"

He didn't get it. I never wanted to do this and I now I couldn't care less about it.

The names began flashing on the screen. I didn't want to look so I adjusted my gaze to right above the monitor that would show the entire world my future husband.

"Atticus Asher Landon- Eighteen!"

That was the first name to be called, _sheesh..._ I inwardly rolled my eyes. W _ho had the name Atticus?_ I remembered it being from some super old book called "How To Kill A Mocking Bird" The man with the name Atticus was a lawyer who valued rules, I hoped Atticus Asher wasn't such a stickler for rules.

"Declan Oliver Notenston- Nineteen!"

 _Declan's a good name_ I thought.

"Christopher Lennon Fisher-Eighteen"

I had to stop myself from snickering, _Fisher?_

While I was attempting not to laugh at the name I heard a barely perceptible intake of breath from my brother. I looked at him questioningly but he was glued to the screen. I looked with him at the monitor, but what ever he had seen must have passed because he settled back down and continued watching in utter silence.

"Jacob Donovan Kregger- Nineteen"

I still wasn't looking at any of the faces so I just smiled and tried to change my expressions throughout the presentation.

"Oliver Jackson Quinn- Eighteen"

"Alexander Kross- Nineteen"

Now _that_ name sounded interesting, like he should have a number after his name. I looked up a what I saw amazed me and almost made me flush.

He was the most beautiful boy I had even seen. He had dirty blond hair that seemed styled to look messy and covered his gleaming emerald green eyes. His chin looked like you could cut diamonds on it, and his nose was turned up aristocratic looking(who knew noses could be so attractive?), someone with a lot of money. His lips were perfection, plum and a nice pink color. His skin was mildly tanned and looked smooth. He had a smile that was a bit of a smirk, like he was saying "yeah, I'm pretty and I know it."

 _Did I seriously just think that?_ Boy I needed to snap out of it, I can't drool all over these boys if I want to come out of this without a broken heart.

The rest of the names flew past me in a blur, I recognized one particularly good looking guy, although he was no where near as gorgeous as Alexander Kross. The name above his photo was Jonathan Mordan. That last name...where had I seen that before? Oh! General Mordal, that must be Jonathan's father. General Mordal arrived about three weeks ago after the New Asian treaty was accepted. Well, at least I knew of someone, although I had never met him. And it didn't hurt that he was easy on the eyes either; blond hair, eyes that were so brilliant a green I wondered if they were real, and his-

"That's a wrap on the gentlemen suitors and now we will be presenting the 35 beautiful ladies who will be joining us." Gavril completely ripped through my thoughts saving me from the embarrassment of realizing I had been drooling over two guys already.

"Aimee Chase- Eighteen"

The first girl came up on the screen and bedazzled the nation with her gleaming white teeth as Ahren grinned.

"Cecily Eve Daveiga-Seventeen"

She was a beautiful redhead with crystal blue eyes, just like mom.

"Aadila Nexus Abernathy- Sixteen"

She looked surprisingly mature for a sixteen year old, her hair was a platinum blonde with gold eyes.

I looked towards Ahren who was staring in bliss at this girl, who knew maybe he was already in love with her.

"Justine Isla Michelson- Eighteen"

Black hair, blue eyes. Ahren's favorite combination, I knew that for a fact.

The list of girls went on and on, I stopped caring halfway through. None of them deserved my twin. And even fewer probably truly wanted a relationship with him. I had recognized a pattern to Ahren's choosing though. They were all beautiful. Not necessarily standard beauty, even the ones that were not as physically attractive as other ladies looked compelling. The brilliance in the smile, the sparkle in the eyes, each brought a unique look that spoke a bit about their personality and none of the ladies had the same generic features. Only two girls in the entire selection had brown eyes and brown hair but the hair was short on one and long on the other. It seemed Arhen had no idea what he was looking for or who.

"And those are all your selected! We will be welcoming the selected in just a couple days and then we will finally witness our lovely Prince and Princess of Illeá fall in love with a person of their selected 35 suitors or ladies. Thank you all and goodnight."

Gavril's loud voice I interrupted my thoughts, for which I was grateful for. I had work to do. Sign a bunch of reports Father had given me to do, and more bills I had to write and submit to him and his advisors. He'd also asked me to meet with him after this. As the lights went down I stood up to speak with Father who hand me a stack of papers in a manila folder, which I were assumed the bills and reports I needed to sign.

"Eady I'd like you too look through these before tomorrow. It's going to be extremely busy and chaotic when the selected arrive, so I would get this done while you have the time. Thank you. You are dismissed."

I took the folder without really looking at it and made my way up the stairs to my room. On the way out of the room I noticed Dad giving a similar looking folder to Ahren. I guess I didn't realize just how much work Dad had to do.

Finally in my room I through the folder down on my desk promising myself that I would go through the papers after taking a bath and readying for bed. Lissa drew me a bath and I sunk into the water feeling nervous and yet excited to see the men. Especially Alexander Kross. I let my mind wander thinking about Kross' eyes which quickly turned from emerald green to _His_ eyes. I dunked my head again but the image wouldn't leave my mind. I missed him, he was _real_. One of the first real people I had ever met.

I quickly stood out of the water and sent Lissa away saying "I could dress for bed myself thank you".

It was a bit snippy but I think Lissa noticed the tears threatening to spill over my eyes and could tell what I needed was space.

I put on the furry bathrobe and tied it a bit too snugly against my waist, huffing as my diaphragm was constricted. Sitting down at my desk I opened the folder and Alexander Kross' face smirked back at me. Lifting the paper I read through the application.

I skipped physical features description because I already knew he was beautiful.

I read it out loud.

"Languages: French, German, Italian, English and... " I stated laughing and was barely able to breath when I read the next words. "Fluent in sarcasm."

 _Obviously._ I thought and continued reading aloud to myself.

"Talents: Guitar, singing, acting, great penmanship, dancing." I stopped. Dancing... just like- NO! I wasn't going to think about _That._

"Family: Sister, and twin brother, mother.

I think I was going to like him. Arhen always said sarcasm was an unattractive quality in young ladies and while I could hardly speak like that on television or to advisors much anymore, Mom and Dad still appreciated my wit, and now I had someone who could probably match my own sarcasm, which made him that much more attractive.

I went to the next page, obviously they weren't in order. The next page featured General Mordal's son Jonathan. He was hot too, with blonde curly hair and almost slanted eyes, but he reserved in a way Alexander didn't, but ready to jump into action to protect those he loved. My eyes traveled to the descriptions which I read silently this time.

Languages: Spanish, French, and English

Talents: Hand to Hand Combat, Martial Arts, Poetry

 _Poetry...really_?

That was polar opposite from martial arts and fighting combat stuff. Something a nerdy guy might do, it was an attractive trait just one I wasn't sure I believed.

Family: Two sisters: Isabelle and Clary, younger brother: Max, father: General Mordal

I flipped to the third page and my heart stopped and I felt it as it dropped from the middle of my chest to the pit of my stomach. It couldn't be. It was a joke, father had messed up. But thenI thought back to Ahren gasping a bit at the screen, he must have seen it and been just as startled as I. Why was he here? And why under a different name? What did he expect? what did I expect?

Nothing. I expected nothing because it couldn't be anything.

I threw down the paper, tugged off my robe, and squirmed into a nightgown. I threw myself onto the bed and angrily pulled up the covers. Why didn't Ahren tell me? Why didn't Dad or Mom tell me? Did they know? That was stupid of course they knew, they picked out the selected for me. I felt hot tears trail down my face but didn't move to wipe them away. I let them fall. With all these questions plaguing my mind I fell asleep.

 **CLIFFHANGER! Sorry not sorry. Well I think we all know who** _He_ **is, but does anyone know's his cover name? Guess away! Hoped you liked it and again thank you to Deeptha13 and Zara131. Please review and have an amazing day/afternoon/night/morning. Goodnight from Vermont! and Happy Thanksgiving for those who celebrate it!**


	9. Chapter 8

**I know I left you guys with kinda a cliff hanger and it's been a while but hopefully you haven't suffered too much. Let me just say I literally hate the holidays this year, Thanksgiving was awful, I have my 17th birthday in two weeks and I'm not excited and I'm completely dreading Christmas, I guess I'm a grinch but I don't really care. That's enough of a pity party for me, and I know you all want me to get to the good stuff. I love all the characters that were introduced by people who sent in names, characters I created, and obviously I love the characters Kiera Cass lays claim to and I don't own... *cries* but,** **please review and tell me your thoughts, I love hearing from you all! And just enjoy this so much!**

It was officially Saturday morning and I wanted to vanish from thin air so I wouldn't have to see Him today. Mother and Father woke me up claiming today and tomorrow would be days to remember but I didn't even want to think about it. We had been getting reports that the people were thrilled and there were already favorites. The ladies included Aadila Nexus Abernathy the sixteen year old with beautiful hair and eyes and Cecily Eve Daveiga who looked so much like mom, I wondered if that was the only reason she was in the top three already. The third girl was one I didn't recognize, she must have been announced after I had stopped listening, Chlöe Rose Moors, she had a sweet face with dimples and a shining smile. No wonder she was a favorite. The men were obvious, they were the more handsome of the selected suitors. Alexander Kross, the guy I had been drooling over last night, his close second was General Mordal's son. They actually looked so similar in features I wondered if they were distantly related. And in third, dear Lord: Him. It was a wonder the world didn't recognize him, although in defense of the world, he did look different. I only could recognize him because I knew him so well. The eyes were different, the help of contacts no doubt, and his nose looked less regal, it was possible he had that photo shopped. His chin and cheekbones were less pronounced than I knew them to be. But the mouth and the smile he was wearing was exactly as I remembered. I didn't want to read anymore about the Double Section so put I down the Selection Report I was reading and focused my attention on the bills Father had asked me to sign.

I spent the remainder of the day in my room doing my work knowing all the men and ladies were just two floors below getting primed and primped for tomorrow. I only came out for the last meal my family and would share together without the selected. It was peaceful dinner and I didn't want to spoil it but I had to ask about Him.

"I was looking through the folder of my selected and it seems to me someone is here that shouldn't be."

"And who might that be Eadlyn?"

I decided to make them squirm a little.

"Oh I'm not sure exactly who, but I remember Ahren giving a small gasp when his name was announced. Do you remember who that might be Ahren?"

I turned to him, silently communicating to him that he's better be on my side.

"Um- yes Eadlyn I think I do remember. A man named Christopher Fisher."

Mom and Dad were now staring at us with a mortified look on their faces that made me want to laugh.

"And why did you gasp dear brother when you saw his picture?

The dear brother part may have been too much but I was having fun now.

"He reminded me of someone we all know quite well, a certain Prince Raoul.

I looked back at Mom and Dad who were still staring at us.

"I know." I addressed our parents now.

"We were just as shocked as you are, because obviously you guys couldn't have know."

Father interrupted me now.

"Actually Eadlyn your mother spoke to me about your close friendship with the prince and we both thought it would be best to have an inside friend who could help you out, much like your mother did for me before we fell in love. That is why we have also invited Princess Phoebe formally to stay at the palace. Prince Raoul could come in undercover because he can speak without an English accent but Princess Phoebe cannot. We will announce tomorrow that Princess Phoebe will be here for a duration as a diplomat from England's as her brother could unfortunately not attend."

Abruptly I stood. "Well thank you, but I'm full, please excuse me."

I walked as calmly as I could out of the dinning hall. I wasn't full, in fact I had barely eaten at all but I wanted to escape. Returning to my room I changed for bed and promptly fell asleep, exhausted from all the emotions that had been swirling inside me. I woke up to darkness and looked to my bedside mahogany table with a clock on it that told me I had only been asleep for three hours. My stomach rumbled with hunger, so I got up, tied my robe around me, and left to find some food. Walking to the kitchen I came to the bottom of the stairs on the second floor and heard whispering. Curiously I edged closer to the sound and peered around the corner. it was a boy and a girl. The guy was standing facing me while the girl had her back to me. Alexander Kross was hugging a petite girl with long blonde hair, I wondered if she was the one Ahren seemed to like. I heard sniffles and realized the girl must have been crying. Straightening up I walked around the corner and watched as Alexander Kross finally noticed me. He slowly pulled away from the girl who turned to face me as well. She gasped. She wasn't the girl I thought, but she was very pretty.

"Your Highness." She breathed and dropped into a low curtsy.

Alexander Kross smiled and introduced himself.

"Alexander Kross at your service your Highness."

I suppressed the urge to roll my eyes, seriously could he be anymore arrogant? I didn't smile back instead I turned to question the girl.

"And you are?"

She let out a small squeak.

"Mckenssy Grace your Highness."

At least she was more respectful than Alexander Kross was.

"Well Lady Mckenssy and-" My eyes flickered to Alexander who was gazing at me with amusement. "Sir... Alexander" I held the word "sir" long enough to sound slightly insulting. "It would be to your benefit to return to your own rooms. I hope I don't have to remind either of you about seeing each other late in the evenings, as I'm sure you remember being told the rules about fraternizing with a person of the opposite gender. It would also behoove both of you to not mention this encounter with others, goodnight."

I didn't glare, but I wasn't wearing a fuzzy and loving smile either.

Lady Mckenssy quickly curtsied again and left breathlessly running to her own room and shutting her door with a soft "umf". Sir Alexander however came forward bowed to me and slowly took my hand to kiss it. "It was a pleasure meeting you your Highness, I apologize for the situation in which you found me. I promise next time it will be in far better levity." I dragged my hand subtly away and said "Goodnight Sir Alexander." He bowed once more and left to go to his room by way of the other staircase on the other side of the hallway. I took the one that I had been standing by.

Arriving in the kitchen I had a maid that was still up prepare me hot chocolate. Usually my favorite drink was hot Earl Grey tea but circumstances being I wanted to stay away from everything English.

The next morning it was Ahren who woke me up. He was dressed to perfection with his blond hair trimmed and his grey suit tailed exactly, which brought out the brown in his eyes. He reminded me so much of Dad in that moment I wondered if he would marry that redhead, and would look like copies of Mom and Dad. I always wanted either Dad's blond hair or Mom's red, but apparently I looked more like Dad's mother rather than my own parents.

"Well don't you look nice?"

My twin's mouth turned up in a small crooked smile.

"I'm sure I won't be the only guy looking nice in a suit. I feel like I'll be in a separate competition with all of your guys Eady. "

"They may look better in a suit than you but you're the one with the crown and the money, much more attractive than either the other guys' personalities or looks and your own personality and physical appearance. No need to worry."

"Shut up." Ahren said with a smile. Lissa walked in to get me ready for the day so Ahren left allowing me time to get dressed.

I picked out a floor length day dress that was cream colored chiffon with gold leaves starting at the collar and coming to the shoulder sleeve caps and down the dress. My makeup was minimal and natural, much like Mother's. A couple strokes of gold eye shadow, brown eyeliner which wasn't as dramatic as black and mascara. Lissa also asked my opinion about my hair. I wanted my long hair to be curled and arranged in a pretty half up half down ponytail and a braided headband. My shoes were gold and perfectly matched my dress, the hardest decision was deciding which tiara I should wear. I chose a gilded gold tiara with diamonds set into it. Ready I made my way to my door and revealed Ahren waiting to escort me down to breakfast.

I let him take my arm and together we descended the stairway to the dinning hall.

"Are you ready for this?" I murmured to my brother.

"No, what if none of the girls want me?" He was nervous and worried that none of them would want him while I was hoping none of the men had any interest with me.

"Then they wouldn't deserve you, besides you always have Princess Phoebe, I'm sure she won't mind you."

That wiped the smile of his face.

"Oh yeah, and it's not like you don't have her brother wrapped around your finger. He's even eligible in the contest."

I glowered at him, "that is none of your business, he's just a friend."

We arrived at the dinning hall double doors and a couple of guards opened them. Inside Mother and Father were already seated, as were all the selected. The ladies all sat across from the men, and chatted quietly amongst themselves. When Ahren and I walked in the talking instantly came to an end, all the selected men and ladies bowed or curtsied respectfully, waiting until Ahren spoke.

"Ladies and gentlemen you may take your seats, we welcome you to the palace. I'm sure we are all hungry and wish to eat soon so we will make the conversations brief. Princess Eadlyn and myself will ask each gentleman or lady to accompany us to the couch and when done conversing we will ask you politely to tell the next person it is his or her turn. Thank you."

All the selected watched as Ahren made his way over to the blonde sixteen year old girl, Aadila, I remembered was her name, who was seated at the end of the large table. He offered his hand and she shyly took it, leading her to the couches as I took a look at all the men. Alexander Kross was at one end of the table and on the other end was, Lord help me ,Prince Raoul. I decided to start with Alexander, at least iI didn't have any previous history besides last night with him. When I walked to the end of the table I watched as all heads tuned my way. Looking down to the table I made eye contact with Raoul whose face was blank but his eyes had emotion. I wondered if he was disappointed, angry, or relieved I hadn't sought him out to talk with first.

I looked away quickly and asked Alexander. "Would you please accompany me to the couch Sir Alexander Kross?"

"It would be an honor your Highness."

His tone was light and there was no smirk on his face at the present. Maybe he wasn't as arrogant as I believed.

He stood and bowed before offering his arm to me. I took it and we made our way to where Ahren and Aadila were seated. We took the couch across from them.

I decided to begin the conversation with a thought that had been on my mind a while.

"So Alexander Kross, you realize your name sounds like it should have about five middle names and a number on the end of it? Maybe Alexander George Beaumont Vanderbilt Esquire Kross the Third?"

He laughed a full and rich sound. "It does sound like quite the pretentious name does it not? and I have only two middle names thank you very much, George and Benedict."

He didn't say a thing about the number so I pushed further, raising one eyebrow "No 'the third'?"

He actually looked embarrassed for a moment then mumbled "It's Jr. I'm named after my father."

Aha! I knew it.

"It sounds like the fair maiden already has me figured out, but what about herself?" He said, turning the conversation on me.

I inwardly grimaced, this wasn't supposed to be about me, it was to find out information on the men.

"I'm sure you know more about me than I do you. After all I am dragged on television every Friday to show the world that I'm still alive. Would you please tell me about yourself?"

He shrugged too elegantly to even be called a shrug.

"I come from a family with a sister, a twin brother, and a mother. My father died years ago, he was actually killed by rebels during your parent's selection."

"I'm so sorry, what about your sister, mother and twin, what are they like?"

I didn't notice that he was tense until his shoulders fell down.

"My mom and my sister are the ones that hold the family together, they make the food and do the dishes and laundry. And my twin, he's my better half. As I'm sure you and Prince Ahren are, we have become so close it was actually pretty hard to leave him and my sister and Mom to come here."

"I can't imagine being so far away from Ahren for so long."

He smirked, "So you do plan on keeping me here for a while?"

"Only if you tell me why you were up late last night?"

"Jealous much?"

"You wish, Alexander George Benedict Kross the Second."

His smile caught me off guard, it was brilliant and full and genuine.

"You can call me Alex it's less of a mouthful, but Alexander George Benedict Kross the Second sounds nice coming from your lips also."

That word... _lips_...it sounded so intimate to my ears but I knew it was just one of many flirtatious comments Alexander would say.

I still was flustered and groped for something, anything to say. I cleared my throat, "Well Sir...um, Alex, thank you for your time would you please send for the next gentlemen seated next to you."

"Of course. It was a pleasure your Highness."

He kissed my hand again and started to walk away, but last second he turned back to me.

"She's just a friend."

Confused I asked, "Who?"

"The girl last night, Mckenssy, we were best friends back home but never anything more. She was crying because she hadn't met Prince Ahren yet, and she was worried he wouldn't like her."

I scrutinized him then nodded deciding to believe him.

"Good to know, wouldn't want you getting flogged for a misunderstanding."

"Well thank you for not telling anyone who could potentially give me a flogging."

I nodded, hiding a smile that wanted to show. "You are welcome."

He walked away. I looked over to Ahren who was sitting close to Aadila talking quietly so she had to lean in to hear. I gave a little cough, and Ahren glared at me. I had to stifle a laugh. He turned back to Aadila and said another thing, then she stood up gracefully curtsied and left.

Then another man walked over, I recognized him as Sir Oliver. He bowed awkwardly and sat next to me. "Your Highness, it is such an honor."

"My pleasure Sir Oliver. Please tell me about yourself."

His eye shifted side to side and he wouldn't meet my eyes.

"Well, um I'm eighteen and I live, I mean I lived with my mom and sister before I came here. My father, he died in New Asia, but I don't blame you or your family. I mean he was just doing his duty."

 _Ummmmm... thank you for not blaming me for your father's death?_ I thought. What a thing to bring up on the first meeting.

"Tell me about your sister."

Face scrunched up like he was thinking.

"She's messy, I like clean. I can't stand messes. You aren't messy are you?"

He peered at me, trying to figure out by looking at me if I was messy. I had had enough of this guy. While he was cute, his personality was not.

"No I'm not messy, thank you for telling me a little about yourself, would you please have the next gentleman come."

"But I-

I cut him off, "These conversations have to stay brief so we can all eat soon. Thank you".

He stood up and left sullenly and completely forgot to bow. He was definitely going home after breakfast.

I looked over the Ahren who had already seen another girl off and was waiting on the third. I raised my eyebrows.

"What do you think so far?"

Ahren took a deep breath,"It's overwhelming, but I already know I can make one elimination."

I nodded. "I know what you mean, I have one elimination I can make too, maybe this won't be as hard as I thought."

Ahren was about to respond when both his lady and my suitor had arrived. I couldn't for the life of me remember the man's name, they were all a blur. He was cute enough but not hot, nothing like Alexander Kross, or Jonathan the General's son, and of course no one could come near to Raul, but I definitely was't thinking about him or the way he kissed me, and I definitely wasn't hearing him say he loved me in my head, no way.

"Princess Eadlyn, hi, I mean hello, it is a meet you to pleasure... I mean it is a pleasure to meet you, I'm Edmund, Edmund Lloyd."

I had a wide grin spreading across my face that I couldn't help. He must have seen it because he hung his head.

"Oh no, I've already made a fool of myself in front of you."

I didn't think it was all that foolish, it was rather endearing.

"Of course you haven't Sir Edmund. Really, why don't you sit and tell me about yourself."

He gulped, and gingerly sat on the couch.

"I'm eighteen, and I enjoy fashion design and dancing."

That piqued my interest. I loved designing my own dresses.

"Really that's wonderful. Did you bring any sketch books from home. Maybe you could show me, I love fashion design, and I'm trained in ballet. See we have so much in common already."

I was trying to soothe him, but I think it made him even more nervous, spending more time with me, so I tried to back pedal a bit.

"You don't have to show me if you don't want to, but maybe I could show you mine, I need someone who has a good eye for fashion's opinion."

He had a cute smile I noticed, if it was a bit stretched, like he was forcing himself to be calm.

He nodded slowly.

"I'd very much like that. Who is your favorite designer?"

I had an answer ready.

"Julien Fournié, he was a french fashion designer, famous in 2008. He designed clothes for these games called the Olympics. And he likes Women with Weapons fashion."

He nodded vigorously this time.

"Of course, he became creative designer for menswear, womenswear, and accessories at Ramosport in 2008. I've never met another person who knew who he was, never mind liking his designs so much."

I was getting excited. We talked for a very long time of fashion before I realized other men were waiting to speak to me. I had to dismiss him back to the table so we could all eat our breakfast soon.

"Thank you so much for speaking with me, I look forward to showing you those designs. If you could please ask the next gentleman to come I would be grateful."

He stood and bowed. "Of course your highness."

Whatever rambling and shyness had over taken him earlier had dissipated a while ago and he seemed very confident now. It was a confidence that was quite attractive on him.

He walked away and then next suitor soon walked over. I talked with him and many more, a few stood out to me, a twenty year old named Callum porter, he sang and we harmonized for a couple minutes singing a duet, and of course Jonathan Mordal, other stood out quite contradictorily, one talked about how his mother was still in love with my father and had to children around the same time as my parents happy that one was male the other female hat she would do everything to get them into the selection. Another even said I wasn't as attractive in person as I was on TV or in magazines. Finally I realized the only other person left to speak with was Raoul. Or whatever his fake name was. Ahren had finished with his girls and waited for me. I got up and was walking toward Ahren so he could escort me back to the table to breakfast with Mother and Father and the selected when I noticed Raoul coming towards me. Ahren recognized him immediately, took one look at my face before he walked away leaving me alone with Raoul.

He looked exactly as I remembered him and I wondered if anyone else had recognized him, i also wondered where his contacts went his eyes were the same again. He bowed to me gracefully and my breathed caught in my throat.

"Eadlyn, I had almost thought you had forgotten about me, you look beautiful. Just as I remember you."

That pulled me out of my breathless stupor, and sparked a nerve.

"I don't believe we've met before, Sir christopher."

I raised my chin and defiantly gazed at him. His eyes met mine before dropping to the floor. He shifted from one foot to the other a few tines before he spoke again.

"Eadlyn I'm sorry about what happened at my party. Please call me by my real name, not Christopher, I know you know it. Your parents called and invited me to come here, they said you were excited for me to be undercover as your inside friend-"

I cut him off.

"My parents were mistaken, I'm not excited, I'm not even remotely glad. I didn't ask you here, especially not to be my friend, in fact I clearly remember you asking me to be more than your friend which you know as well as I do, I can't give."

I could see the hurt in his beautiful amber eyes, but then it soon was concealed.

"You can't give it to me because you don't feel that way? Or you won't give it? Because there is a difference Eadlyn."

I turned towards him so quickly I saw him flinch.

"I can't because I have a duty to this country, to my family and to my own heart!"

I turned away just as quickly as I had turned toward him. I began walking away, stopping only to say over my shoulder." Since I can't get rid of you right away according to my parents, while you are here don't approach me alone again, and when we must speak you will address me as Princess Eadlyn, do you understand Sir Christopher?"

I watched him, he looked dejected and hurt, but I couldn't take back what I said, nor did I want to.

"Yes Princess Eadlyn." I heard him say very quietly.

"Good." I rolled my shoulders back." Now why don't you escort me back to the table and do make sure to smile for the cameras."

I stiffly offered my arm and he took it leading me back to the selected. I let my hand fall away as soon as we entered the dining hall. All the selected rose and stood in respect until I walked across the room and took my seat next to my brother at the head table.

"You may all sit."

Ahren spoke to all selected as well.

"We know how long the wait has been and we thank you for being so patient, you may all eat now."

The food was as good as ever. The selected were very much enjoying the arrangements, the girls ate quite a lot less than I did however. They seemed too conservative and dainty. It was annoying me. I saw the girl from last night Mckenssy Grace, she wasn't eating anything at all but was staring at my twin with large eyes almost pleading for him to look at her. I thought it was rather pathetic.

"Ahren, look." I whispered to him and he followed my gaze to McKenssy. Her eyes bulged and she looked quickly away.

" She's been staring at you, probably since you walked into this room."

He shrugged.

"Isn't that rather pathetic, how desperate she is for attention."

He tilted his head up and sighed at the ceiling, I knew it was him trying to control the impulse to yell at me, he had done it many times before.

"Eadlyn, I should probably point out that all the guys have been either, a) staring at you, b) whispering about you, or c) desperately looking everywhere except at you."

"Why would they try to not look at me?"

He sighed again. "Honestly, so as too not look desperate or like a stalker or like they are staring at certain parts of your body."

What!? I wanted to screech but kept myself thankfully silent and Ahren continued.

"That's beside the point though. It's not pathetic that Lady McKenssy is vying for my attention, we talked and when I asked her about her family she tried to shrug it off, eventually I persuade it out of her, her parents never paid attention to her, they even asked her to move out because they wanted to combine her room and her brother's bedroom into one large bedroom for her younger brother who she said was her parent's favorite child because he was a genius. I felt awful for making her tell me such a personal thing, she just needs someone to be there for her. Why don't you ask her to be friends Eady? Please? For me?"

I thought about it for a moment. Then nodded. Ahren look pleased.

"What would be your perfect first date Ahren?"

He looked confused at the quick topic change but answered my question anyway.

" A good first date usually are dinner dates so I would say a dinner date that ends with all the food eaten, both the girl and I still sitting at the table talking to each other, neither wanting to say goodnight, maybe a kiss if it doesn't seem rushed. Why do you ask?"

I grinned at him. "Do you want to make a bet?"

Ahren looked to our parents who quietly talking with each other then leaned closer to me and nervously said, "What kind of bet?"

I smiled, I totally had him.

"First person to get a kiss with a person the other chooses gets anything they want."

He raised his eyebrow, "Anything? In that case I have only one other question how do we choose?"

I clapped my hands together excited. "So right now I have to pick a girl to go out with you, a girl of my choosing, and you can choose anyone for me and I have to ask him to go out with me right now."

He looked excited now and for a moment if I wondered I had made the wrong decision.

"But we can't choose a person the other is planning on eliminating, so you have to tell me who you want to get rid of, and I'll tell you who I plan on excusing from the selection."

"Okay," He took a look at the girls for a second then gave me five names inclining his head to each girl so I knew which ones not to choose, " Aimee Chase, Juliane Thorne, Meagan Michelson, Serena Fitzgerald, and... Taylor I haven't a clue what her last name is, I've forgotten it. Now tell me who you're eliminating."

I hardly even had to think about it, most of them all somehow insulted me, I just spit out seven or eight names.

"Oliver Quinn, Dayton Skies, Benjamin Griffen, Declan Noteson, Ainsley Abernathy, Blake Harmon, and Christopher Fisher."

Ahren made a snort and I glared at him.

"What?"

"I thought you might try and eliminate Raoul," I gave him my rudest glare and he immediately said, "I mean Christopher, but I know you heard what Mom and Father said, you can't eliminate him right away. So I could technically choose him."

I glared at him again, and he corrected himself. "But I won't because you've been threatening me with a flogging since we were five and I believe you might actually have someone flog me if I choose Christopher. But isn't Aisnley Abernathy Aadila's brother, why do you want to get rid of him, his sister is so sweet?"

 _Yah I'll bet she is,_ I thought but didn't tell Ahren.

"He and his sister were signed up for our Double Selection by Dad's old selected girlfriend. She's still in love with him after all these years and wants her children to marry us to get back at Mother, or maybe even Dad. Either way I don't trust both of them, and you shouldn't either."

Ahren Adamantly shook his head. "I can't believe it. Aadila is too nice, besides who did Ainsely say their mother was, it must have been one of the elites.

"He said her name was Kriss Ambers when she was in the Selection, he said Father had actually first proposed to Mom, then changed his mind and was going to marry Kriss then finally settled for Mother. I had no idea Father was so indecisive but he couldn't have been making it up, I've heard the name Kriss before.

"I refuse to believe it, and I'm asking you not to dismiss Ainsely until you know for sure, okay?"

I grumbled a bit more but eventually I reluctantly agreed.

"Okay, but now we need to choose the person, I choose McKenssy."

Ahren dipped his head in acceptance, then looked at my selected. He nodded to Alexander Kross. "Who's that one again?"

I tried to suppress my eagerness but I was sure Ahren heard it anyway, "That's Sir Alexander George Benedict Kross the Second." I almost sighed, thankfully I didn't. However, I did see Ahren studying me and then Alex, and then back to me. "Okay not him then, you looked way too excited, you obviously want to kiss that one, and he looks like a player, I'm sure he wouldn't have any problem doing more than kissing you and I'm so not letting that happen. I'll say that one, he looks older, and more mature."

My face fell, it wasn't a bad choice but it also wasn't Alex. In fact he was older than me, he was twenty to be exact. His name was Callum Porter, the one I sang a duet with. He was definitely very attractive, Aqua blue eyes and dark brown hair, he had stubble in his face, I knew it was there but it just looked like a darker shadow from where Ahren and I were sitting. It wouldn't be awful to get a kiss from him, and probably not that hard.

"Fine."

Ahren grinned obviously pleased with himself, it was infectious and soon I was grinning. Mom and Dad took this moment to look at us. Dad immediately looked suspicious.

"And what on Earth might you two be up to?"

Mom smiled. "Oh please Maxon, whatever it is can't be good and they definitely won't tell us, so I guess we will just have to let it go."

She had been slightly snarky ever since she wasn't allowed to have her usual tarts because of her pregnancy, Dad seemed amused light she was a kitten to small for her own claws.

"Just eat your tarts my dear, oops I mean, just drink your green smoothie."

Mom tried to glare at him that turned into a sappy smile when Dad laughed.

"Well as entertaining as you two are Eadlyn and I have come to the mature conclusion eliminate eleven selected in all, and chosen two people to go out on dates with." Ahren said.

Father nodded as if he expected nothing less, and I guess he'd be right.

Mother though looked a little concerned.

"Just make sure the both of you to be very kind when dismissing the selected, and no cameras please. I can just imagine how awful it had been for the other girls knowing how it felt for me, even though now I know I was actually quite secure in my position."

Ahren reached out his hand to grasp Mom's in reassurance.

"Don't worry Mom, we will do our best to be polite, and patient with both the men and ladies."

Mom smiled. " i know you will honey. Now why don't you two tell us who you're eliminating asking on a date."

Dad looked very intrigued now.

"Why don't you tell us first Eadlyn?"

I elegantly shrugged, "Oliver Quinn, Dayton Mathews, Benjamin Griffen, Declan Noteson, and, Blake Harmon, are the one's I'm eliminating."

I saw Mom almost sigh in relief, probably happy I hadn't said Raoul's cover name.

"And I am asking Callum Porter, out today."

Dad almost spit out his coffee.

"What?"

Dad looked like he was about to have a hernia and Mom put her hand on his shoulder to comfort him, but she too looked confused.

"Isn't that the eldest boy here, twenty-two right? That is way too old for a first date Eadlyn."

Mom sighed while Ahren snorted unattractively, he then looked around to make sure no cameras picked up on it.

I rolled my eyes."He's twenty Dad. Only one year older, and plus even if he were twenty two that would make him the same years my senior as you are to Mother."

"She's right you know Maxon, but maybe it might be good for her to be with some one older, he's probably quite respective and mature."

"Hey thanks for the support but I'm not marrying him right now okay? I'm only doing this selection for you guys."

Ahren saw I was getting upset and came to my rescue.

"It's okay Eady, they aren't asking you to be married right away. They just want to to be happy."

I was having a rough day but having Ahren support me made it bearable.

"Fine, Perhaps we should announce those names in the next few minutes, who we are asking to stay afterward, since breakfast is coming to an end."

Ahren shrugged. "Good idea."

I rose to my feet and addressed the selected.

"Thank you all for such a wonderful morning, it was amazing to be able to learn a little about each of you and Prince Ahren and I are looking forward to get to know you all better. We would like a few people to remain in the dining hall as others go on to either the Men's room or Women's room We would like gentlemen Oliver Quinn, Dayton Mathews, Benjamin Griffin, Declan Noteson, Blake Harmon, and Callum Porter to stay. And Prince Ahren will announce the ladies."

I noticed some of the men looked confused, Alexander looked upset, he must have thought those who stayed after were special and got a date or something, well it was only one man in particular. I looked at Callum he looked rather solemn, I met his eyes and he looked quickly away and down at the table. He was quite intelligent, I'm sure he must have realized most of the ones remaining were going to be eliminated. I couldn't help but look to Raoul. He looked both pleased and unhappy. He knew they were going home but he also was still upset about our conversation by the couch, or lack thereof.

"Could Aimee Chase, Juliane Thorne, Meagan Michelson, Serena Fitzgerald, Taylor Heronstairs and McKenssy Grace please remain in the dining hall after breakfast is concluded? Thank and please enjoy the last few minutes of breakfast, soon all but those asked to stay will be shown to the Men's room and Women's room to get to know each other."

He sat down and let out a breath. I thought he had pretty much calmed down, but it seemed he was still worried he would be rejected by the seventy guys and girls returned to their conversations and plates of food as Mom and Dad congratulated on our wonderful announcement. Breakfast soon concluded and as each selected made their way out of the dining hall after bowing and curtsying to us the thirteen asked to remain were still seated and finished with breakfast. Lastly to leave were Mother and Father who kissed our cheeks and wished us luck, telling us it would be okay. Finally it was Ahren and I alone with the selected.

"Thank very much for remaining we will have one gentleman and one lady come in at a time and speak a little more. If we could have Sir Oliver Quinn and..."

I waited for Ahren to say the girl he wanted.

"Lady Aimee Chase." He said.

repeated him.

"and Lady Aimee Chase, be the first. And could the rest of you wait here, the maids and guards will wait with you as well. Th two just called if you could follow my brother and I to the couches once more?"

Ahren and I walked forward and Aimee and Oliver followed. Ahren and I had decided to speak to those eliminated together, and do the asking out separately.

We made it to the couches and Ahren broke the news to Aimee first. She didn't cry, or yell or really anything she mostly stared and when Ahren finished talking she rose and curtsied.

"Thank you your highness for your generosity for allowing me to come to the palace."

Ahren nodded and showed her to a door where she could leave without the other selected interrogating her, she was surprisingly good mannered if a bit boring, it didn't feel like she had much of a seemed mechanic to me.

Oliver was much different.

"I assume she is leaving and I'm here because you wish to speak with me longer. Like one eliminated one stays sort of thing. Well I am quite glad, I felt rater put off today when you so rudely cut off our conversation. Maybe we can talk more over dinner tonight?"

 _Ugh was this guy for real?_

"Well actually Oliver, you are going home as well. I felt like we didn't make a very good connection, and you would do better with quieter and better listening women than myself. It was a pleasure to meet you but if you would follow Aimee through that door you will find all your bags packed and a car waiting to take you back to your home province. Have a wonderful trip back."

I smiled sweetly at the end, but he was getting on my nerves.

"I don't understand. I really thought we were something, maybe I can change your mind with a kiss?"

He puckered his lips and reached for me. I immediately stood and Ahren sprang up and into action.

"I don't think you heard what my sister said. She doesn't feel like it would work out please leave immediately."

Although Ahren's words and tone of voice were polite his eyes held so much emotion they could be lasers and melt you with one look.

"But I-"

The guy still could not leave it alone.

"Do we need to have a guard escort you out or can you make it on your own Mr. Quinn?"

I dropped the title of sir, after all he was no longer in the competition.

"I can walk on my own." He said sullenly.

He stood and trudged to the door, look one last time at me then at Ahren. Then the door finally closed behind him. I sighed in relief.

"I think you won for worst selected and eliminated. Mine just kinda took it and shrugged. That was mostly why I eliminated her, she didn't seem to care that much and was too quiet. Yours was just nuts. Well are we ready to continue this? Remember we get to ask people on dates at the end of this."

I nodded.

"Yeah that's the only thing besides you getting me through this."

We returned to the dining hall to call the next two names.

About three girls in totally cried at varying degrees, the last girl was a very polite and seemed sweet, even apologetic, and very beautiful. I glanced at Ahren, wondering why he would eliminate her, but then I noticed a small heart ring on her pinky finger that she kept twisting around. I realized she was already seeing somebody and her parents probably forced her to tell the people she was single, and come here. I felt awful. It was only right she should be with who she loved, even if it wasn't with my brother. She must have immediately told Ahren the truth and for that I was grateful. I wondered what would have happened if Ahren fell for her, then she told him about the boy back home. Nothing, that was what. Only one man cried, another two became angry, and one shrugged it off like he deserved better, and it was like a relief to him. He was the same one who had said I wasn't as pretty in real life as I was in the photos. Finally only Callum and McKenssy were left. Ahren and I breathed a sigh of relief at the same time, then we laughed because that almost always happened to us, we called or twin connection.

"You ready?"

I asked my brother as we walked back into the dining hall.

"Ready as I'll ever be, which is not ready enough."

"You'll be fine." I said encouragingly. "But I hope you know I'm going to win this bet and get the first kiss and you better be ready to buy me ten new tiaras."

"You're on."

We grinned at each other as we approached the last two selected asked to remain. This would be so much fun, beating Ahren to get that first kiss. He was so going down. I mean he had to. I just designed about fifteen new dressed for myself, and each required a new tiara...

 **Okay well that was fun, I love Ahren and Edalyn's Twinship. That's a thing now okay? Alexander I created and I literally love him so much. I also need to write more about Jonathan Mordal and a bunch of other selected characters people sent me. I promise they will be in the story. Maybe in two chapter because the next chapter will be the asking out and the dates. Yay! This was a really long chapter you guys. I'm super proud. It also took along time. I wrote about 4,000 words in two days then couldn't decide whether to keep going or not so I didn't post it and just saved it. Working on it a couple minuted everyday. There was one of my fave ship names I used as a last name, did anyone pick up on it? It wasn't like the romantic ship but a friendship that I absolutely loooovvvvveeee. Also you guuuuyyyysss guess what today is? Or well was? as of 11 minutes ago it's the seventh of December but earlier at 9:30 pm it was December 6th. The day Shadowhunters behind the scenes came out for a half hour of full on shadow world with DOM and KAT, and MATT, HARRY SHUM Jr. OMG ALBERTO and ESMERAUDE you guys! I literally love that cast. Can we please just take a moment to appreciate how hot the entire cast is!? And Dom as Jace yes please! Dom is now forever two of my favorite characters from two amazing series. He was Christian Ozera form Vampire Academy, I know the movie sucked, (pun intended) but Dom was the best! It was the directors not the cast that screwed that movie up. I mean come on the directors of mean girls? They turned it into a supernatural mean girls which Vampire Academy is totally not, no matter the awful book covers and cliché titles. And he now play Jace from The Mortal Instrument Series, I'm officially in love. Anyways forgive the rant, I'm a fangirl what can I say? If you guy want to fangirl with me about The Selection ,The Mortal Instruments, Vampire Academy or any great YA book I probably have read it and loved and would fangirl with you. So please Review! Love you all!**


End file.
